Just This Once
by loveconquers20
Summary: Post 4x23. One Shot/Drabble. Damon and Elena just can't stay away.


**Hey guys! This is just a drabble/one shot about Delena... S5. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Elena shuts the door behind her, closing out the howling wind and the blowing leaves. She shrugs out of her coat, and drops her books on the nearest surface.

To a normal person, her quaint apartment would seem empty, but thanks to her vampire hearing, she can hear Caroline and Tyler making out in her room, and the sound of Bonnie meditating across the hall. There's one other sound she can't exactly place but it sounds oddly familiar.

Making her way to her room, she notices a light coming from underneath the door. She pushes her door open to find Damon lying on her bed, his eyes closed and his arms folded beneath his head.

Her room is nothing like she left it that morning, the clothes that were tossed across her bed earlier that day had been washed and folded neatly. All the makeup on her vanity had been put away, her bed was made, and the room smells of fresh linen and lemon.

She walks over and climbs onto him, pressing a kiss to his sternum. "Hey." She whispers and his eyes flutter open.

"Hey. How was your day?" He asks groggily.

"It's better now." She replies, burying her face further into his chest. He chuckles and she feels it rumbling in his chest. God she missed him. In the few months they spent together over the summer he managed to spoil her rotten, and it was proving to be much harder than she expected to do this college thing away from him.

She was used to waking up to his worshiping kisses, having him be so attentive to _all_ her needs. It was a challenge living a way from Mystic Falls. Not to mention leaving her brother behind after only just getting him back.

"How's Jer doing?" She inquires, looking up at him. She talks to her brother daily, but she knows Jeremy says anything to keep her from worrying. It's exactly what she would do.

"Being a pain in my ass as always." Damon rolls his eyes dramatically and she laughs at his annoyance.

"Oh whatever. Are you guys still pretending that you don't love each other?" She smiles. She may have had her doubts about leaving Jeremy in Mystic Falls, but she didn't have a single doubt about leaving him with Damon. She knows he'll do anything for Jeremy, after everything they'd been through when she lost him, she knows Damon would protect her brother with his life.

"I love_ you_." He says, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I know, "she closes her eyes, and relishes in the sensation of his lips against her forehead. She misses the simple things, like the feeling of his lips on her skin, his hand rubbing soothing circles against her back.

"How are things back home?" She whispers.

"Mostly quiet, we had a vampire break in the last night, ripped his heart out." Damon replied casually.

She shakes her head at how blasé he is about violence. This is the man she loves, she laughs at the insanity of it all.

"Was Jeremy Okay?"

"He slept through the whole thing. Some vampire hunter he is." Damon mutters.

"He's out of practice, you know, being dead and all." She offers "and besides I don't want him hunting anymore."

"I know Elena, but the kid's gotta be able to take care of himself. I can't always be there to take care of him." Damon's face falls and she can tell he's worried. Maybe he's right, sure she didn't want Jeremy anywhere near another vampire, but it didn't mean he couldn't be prepared if something happened. They did live in Mystic Falls after all.

"You're right." She concedes, "Just be careful."

"Of course." He gives her a reassuring smile, and squeezes her a little tighter.

"I see you couldn't resist yourself." She changes the subject, her eyes wandering around her now organized room.

"Yeah, next time try not to miss the laundry basket so much." He jokes, poking her ribs making her squirm against him.

She thinks about teasing him but in a blink he flips them over and she's underneath him. Their playful banter turning into something a bit more heated. Her legs part open automatically to cradle him and the evidence of his arousal is there, hard and straining against her. She can smell her own permeating through the air and dampening her underwear. She's grateful that she chose to wear a dress today, because it only takes a second to hike it up and slide her underwear down her legs.

"Mmmm, it's almost as if you knew I was coming." He smirks as he helps her remove the small lace material to slide it into his pocket.

He trails kisses down her stomach and within moments his face is buried between her legs, licking sucking, nipping, making her delirious with pleasure. Damon was always great with his mouth; he always knows where to apply just the right amount of pressure with his tongue to send her catapulting off the edge.

Her moans are guttural; she clenches his raven strands between her fingers, using them to move his mouth where she wants. Once his tongue starts sliding it in and out of her, she loses it completely. A sharp cry escapes her and she gushes all over his face.

It's not long before his pants are off and discarded somewhere on the floor, he climbs her and her legs wrap around him hungrily, forcing him inside her before he intended, before she was ready. The twinge of discomfort subsides fast enough and she's arching herself towards him wanting to set a brutal pace. She's so hungry for him, more than she's ever been for anything else in her life, not even her blood-lust as a newly turned vampire compared to the hunger she was experiencing at this moment.

But what she wants is so frustratingly out of reach as he presses his palm flat against her belly, restraining her movements.

"This is gonna be over really fast." He warns through gritted teeth.

She sighs frustratingly, letting her hips fall back against the bed, as he slides out of her. She almost cries in frustration at the loss of friction.

He pulls both of her legs over his shoulder and he slides back into her inch by excruciating inch.

"Ungh." She gasps, thrashing her head against her pillow, the feeling of being stretched and filled was almost too much, and Damon's pace was agonizingly slow, the controlled friction bringing on new sensations that made her want to scream.

But predictably with them, the pace sped up until he was slamming into her with much less control than he intended, yet somehow managing to hit all the right spots that made her see stars. She can smell the blood in the air, which can only mean that she's managed to claw into his back.

That always get him and soon his movements still and she can feel every one of his muscles go rigid signaling his release, his fingers reach between their sweat slick bodies to find her clit and her orgasm hits her hard soon after. She can't hold in her scream despite her efforts.

They lie in silence for a moment, both coming down from the high, basking in the afterglow of their love making. He's still on top of her, still inside her because she won't let him move.

"Mmmm. I love you." She whispers, her lips brushing against the shell of his hear. "Stay with me; just for tonight."

She sees the conflicted expression on his face, but she's not above pouting to get what she wants. Damon was never any good at denying her after all. But she knows what he's gonna say, it was her rule after all.

It's this new thing she's trying, where they actually try and stay apart for more than three days since she's started college. So far they haven't been successful. Damon randomly shows up at her apartment to 'check up on her,' they end up in bed and then she begs him not to leave. Every. Single. Time.

"I thought I wasn't sleeping over anymore, your rules remember?" He's wearing that knowing smirk that infuriates her and turns her on, all the same.

"Yeah, but it's late and you're already here." It's the lamest excuse ever, but she hopes her eyes are more convincing as she traces a finger over his chiseled chest.

"Are you trying to manipulate me?"

She feigns ignorance at his accusation, but it didn't do much to hide the guilty expression on her face.

"You know, this guy in my class wanted to keep me company, but I told him I had a boyfriend. Maybe I'll take him up on that offer after all. You know since you can't stay and all" She smiles coyly.

"Oh he won't be keeping you company." Damon answers matter-of-factly. "He won't be able to once I eat him."

It's not that he's worried about some idiot wanting to get close to her, but for the first time he's forced to think about all the horny college guys that she's attracting and for a second a wave of possessiveness washes over him.

She giggles uncontrollably at his response, and it puzzles him for a second, but he joins her because he never wants her to stop. Her laughter is what sustains him most days, and if he can keep her laughing, maybe he's fulfilled his purpose in life.

"So does that mean you'll stay?" She looks at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I'll stay. I'll always stay" He presses a kiss to her forehead and they both pretend that it's just this once.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
